Amigos ?
by seckarlett
Summary: Willyrex se siente confundido, no sabe si lo que siente por el Rubius es real o solo una etapa, Rubén Doblas es muy despistado y willy tendra que averiguar si el siente lo mismo o solo son amigos


Buah hoy había sido un largo día, aunque no me quejo todo había salido bien los vídeos que tenía que grabar con vegetta ya estaban listos para subirlos mañana en resumen tenía el día libre, eso significa que estaré aburrido todo el bendito día, invitaría a vegetta a salir pero el ya me había dicho que había quedado de grabar con Frank, Bueno llamaré a Alex a ver si quiere salir mañana, joder no había puesto a cargar esto genial, Batería muerta, pff tendré que esperar a que se cargue el cel o puedo meterme a Skype a ver si está, Si eso are

-Me cagó en ti alexby!-di un pequeño golpe al teclado, al notar que estaba desconectado, joder, di otro salto al escuchar un sonidito ,estaba tan ocupado maldiciendo a alexby que no me había percatado que estaba recibiendo una video llamada, de rubius? Click Aceptar

-Rubén?-dije algo dudoso,bueno era raro no es que no habláramos, es sólo que hablamos en grupo,dios donde están mis modales- Hola Rubén como estas?

-Hola Guille, a bien estoy bien y tu-dijo mientras reía, ok es oficial esto está muy raro,

-Bien hombre, y que pasa?-dije poniendo a cargar mi cel,

-Bueno sólo te quería preguntar si no quieres ir al cine mañana-lo dijo de masiado rapido openas pude entenderle, esta hablando enserio, mañana al cine? Con rubius? Bueno realmente no tengo nada que a ser mañana

-Si no tengo nada que a ser- sonreí, rubius soltó una risita algo nerviosa y de inmediato miró su teléfono, tal ves le llegó un mensaje de mangel,bueno eso a mi no me importa

-Bien, te parece si nos vemos a las 6 en el sol- Dijo aún mirando su teléfono, que tanto hace? Acaso es más interesante los mensajes de mangel que yo, alto willy ,ni siquiera sabes si es mangel podría ser alguien más, como sea eso no deberá importarme, ellos son amigos no será raro que se mnsajeran, pero por qué sigo pensando en eso bien podría estarle hablando el presidente y eso no debería importarme

-Si está bien- dije restandole importancia,joder sigue viendo el teléfono eso es falta de educación, bueno estamos hablando del rubius eso es normal en el no?

-Ok entonces a las 6 en el sol

-Y quien más irá?

-Que?-cielos este si que es despistado

-Que si va a ir mangel!

-No el no irá, hasta mañana- se desconecto, esa conversación fue rápida, Bueno hombre estaba feliz,después de todo ya tenía planes para mañana,

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde, y ya tenía sueño, sólo le estaba dando una última checada a Twitter, favorito uno que otro dibujo que eran muy lindos, todo bien, hasta que leí un twit del rubius

POR FIN A DORMIR, MAÑANA PROMETE SER UN GRAN DIA PARA NUESTRA CITA!'(-w-)

Madre mía casi me caigo de la cama, pero que, volví a leer una y otra ves el twit de rubius, pero de que habla este chaval,

Cita? Rubius? pero con quien? A quien quiero engañar sentí que me lo dijo a mi, no pero eso no puede ser o si? No,no en que estoy pensando rubius y yo en una cita? Eso sería raro, que digo raro imposible hombre,

No ya se tal vez quedó con alguien más, con mangel o con una chica,bueno me Inclinó más por mangel, tal vez debería enviarle un mensaje,bueno hombre que no quiero ir y que me dejen plantado, o a quien quiero engañar quiero saber si el rubelangel es real ,Bueno le enviaré un wathsapp

*Hola, sigue en pié lo de mañana

*Claro que si wollyrux :)

*Estas seguro?

*Que si Willy ya deja de pensar en mi y duerme, mañana nos vemos

*Ok, y no estoy pensando en ti

*Jaja seguro?

*olvidalo hasta mañana-Que se creé yo no estoy pensando en el,bueno si pero no por lo que el cree, espera Que!

WTF! Tengo una cita con rubius?!

No eso es imposible más aún es incoherente,tal vez tiene una cita antes que la nuestra, NUESTRA? Quiero decir antes de nuestra salida como amigos, a no ser? Que sin darme cuenta acepte tener una cita con el, y ahora el creerá que si quiero ir a la "Cita" a ver Willy , recuerda la conversión... No en ningún momento el dijo la palabra "CITA" ok ,creó que estoy exagerando, Digo por qué rubius querría una Cita con migo, hombre,que el chaval se la pasa molestando me, en plan Broma bueno es lo que el Dice,

-A no ser...-pensé por un momento-que esto sea una broma, y el aya puesto el twit en plan para molestarme-dije para mi mismo tratando de convencerme, Si eso tenía más sentido, Si esto era otra broma de rubius, el y yo sólo somos amigos. Y yo no lo veo como algo más, Bueno el es atractivo todas dicen. Eso, Y bueno hombre tienen razón, el es guapo pero no por pensar que un chaval el guapo quiere decir que me guste,hombre que estoy volviendo loco con este asunto,

Narra Rubius.

Pip pip pip pip!

-Mmm...-que mierda es ese sonido, pip. Pip quien rayos quiere a ser Pipi, no importaba yo sólo quiero seguir durmiendo

Pip pip pip pip! -Joder hay estaba ese estúpido sonido de nuevo ,Bueno no tengo otra opción que contestar, quien poder a ser tan temprano, Pero que ni tan temprano ya eran las diez, No puede ser,es mangel mi mahe, pero que estoy esperando coño.

-Hola mangel-Conteste lo más rápido que pude,

-cielos que afín contestha

-Que estaba dormido tío

-Hombre eso ya lo sé, me necesita mi para deperthao temprano-ríe-Como Tai?

-Bien, Como te está llenado haya

-Muy bien todo ta lindo

-Y cuando regresas

-pueh en una semana, o ante-Sonríe-te etraño

-Yo también te extrañó mahe

-Bueno me tengo que ir rubiu, ata pronto

-hasta pronto, mahe-cuelgo, Bueno mangel no está por qué tenía que ir a visitar a su familia, era aburrido estar sin mangel en casa, eso me iso recordar que en la tarde saldría con Guille , Jaja que más puedo decir me encanta molestar a Willy , es muy gracioso ver como ríe nervioso al tratar de decirme que me detenga cuando lo molesto, y lo de la "Cita" Twitter función ,si el pensó que lo dejaría plantado jaja hay Willy , mi Willy , pero que pienso. Mejor duermo un poco más

Dentro de poco vería a Willy , en el Sol, así que me ducho rápido, con mi gorra de minecraft, playera verde y claro mis pantalones. Bueno ya había llegado al Sol, y no veía a Guillermo por ningún lado, ha si que decidí caminar, tal vez llegue tarde o muy temprano, joder Willy por qué no eres puntual mente in puntual.

Narra Willy

Si no viene lo mató, tal vez debería llamarle, no para que se ría de mi y me diga que no vendrá, jódete rubius,

-Buscas a alguien guapo -dijo una voz atrás de mi

-Pensé que...-me giré sobre mis talones para quedará frente a él - no... Vegetta!?

-Wow pero no te alegres tanto de verme-vegetta también puede ser sarcástico, creo que noto mi desilusión, Bueno hombre que no esperaba verlo, esperaba ver a bueno ya saben

-lo siento,me sorprendió verte, creí que grabarias con Frank

-cierto, pero vine a comprar unos cables para la computadora-río- pero te vi aquí y bueno ya sabéis el resto

-si lo siento-genial ahora como me salgo de esta,

-Y que haces tu aquí?

-solo vine a ver una película- trate de resaltar lo obvio

-tu sólo?- me miró curioso

-Si tío que tiene de malo-Ostras chaval por qué tienes que ser tan curioso

-nada chaval, pero hace unos segundos,con tu cara de decepción al verme parecía que esperabas alguien más

-Bueno yo...-madre mía y ahora que le digo,que rubius me dejó plantado,quedaría como un tonto, además a vegetta se molesta cuando rubius me hace bromas ,-yo sólo..- un empujoncito por atras, o Díos Por Que ami

senti unos brazos muy delgados y cálidos , alguien me abrazo ! y sin vegetta época,

Sólo Veía Como su ceño se fruncía...


End file.
